stravaganzafandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea
Andrea is a pirate and the son of merchant and Stravagante, Flavia. He seems to know a little about stravagating, but states he does not know much about it, nor does he wish to. He is the captain of the pirate ship, The Raider's Revenge.City of Ships Overview Andrea first appears in City of Ships as a pirate captain on the ship, The Raider's Revenge. He is described as a striking young man with waist-length black hair and two silver teeth where his canines should be. When he notices a young girl named Isabella accompanying his mother, he kidnaps her and takes a liking to her, calling her "Bella Isabella." On an apparent whim, he offers to help Classe and Bellezza gather information on what the Gate People's plans will be for their attack on the two coastal city-states, acting as a double agent by pretending to work for the Gate People. Throughout the novel, Andrea has a strained relationship with Flavia. Prior to City of Ships, Flavia's husband had been abusive towards her, frequently drinking, womanizing, and gambling all the money from her business away. When Andrea was eighteen and preparing to attend university in Bellezza to become a teacher, Flavia took on a young woman, Anna Maria, as her assistant. The girl was seventeen years old and she and Andrea fell in love. When Andrea returned from Bellezza, he discovered that his father had raped Anna Maria. Enraged, Andrea killed his father. To save him, Flavia attempted to smuggle Andrea out of the city and then raise the alarm that someone had killed her husband for his money. However, Andrea refused to leave without Anna Maria, who was pregnant as a result of rape; Andrea was arrested when he was caught with blood on his clothing and Anna Maria killed herself. Using her powers as a Stravagante, Flavia abetted Andrea's escape. Soon afterward, Andrea took on the life of a pirate and lived with the resentment that he was the son of Flavia's abusive husband. During the Battle of Classe, Andrea's ship serves as the consort to the Gate People's main ship, the Samira. When Isabel ends up aboard the Raider's Revenge, he entrusts her with the knowledge of how to extinguish the liquid fire employed by the Gate People in their naval battle and tasks her to deliver the information to the Talian forces when he is injured. As the Raider's Revenge sinks, Andrea is saved by two of his crew members, though at the cost of amputating part of his leg. During his recovery, he is able to reconcile with Flavia after she reveals that he was actually the son of her lover, Fausto Ventura, allowing him to let go of his deep-seated resentment. He begins working with his mother in the merchant trade and attends the wedding of Filippo Nucci and Beatrice di Chimici as Filippo's best man. Andrea makes a brief appearance at the end of City of Swords as a guest at the wedding of the Duchessa of Bellezza alongside his mother. He is mentioned as looking much less like a pirate and attends the wedding with an attractive female companion.City of Swords Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Talian Character